Things You Can't Help
by xo-Bella-ox
Summary: Picks up after NM. Something happens that prevents Edward from changing Bella so she might actually die......And it's all HIS fault. How will she survive? And how will the Cullen's react? Who will be the one to handle it? Has everyone's POV in it.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

Things You Can't Help

Edward Cullen's POV

It had been months since I had fed and Bella's blood call was becoming unbearable to withstand. I had never left her side for more than 10 minutes ever since our near death experience in Volterra and her ridiculous vote over her mortality. She didn't seem to understand that her soul's innocence was at stake. Being a vampire wasn't as peachy as she thought. _She went to Volterra and saw that you idiot. She still wants this, she wants you . . . . _A glimmer of hope ran through my body before pain took its place._ But she said no to your proposal. Shut up! _I screamed furiously at my thoughts. I took an unnecessary deep breath to calm myself. _Either way, I'm never leaving her again. I won't make the same mistake twice. _Alice had misinterpreted a vision of Bella cliff diving for a jump to her death to find release of her pain when I left her and I ran off to the Volturi (a powerful vampire covenant) to end my …… existence. There was no reason to go on without my Bella. On my way there, it hit me that Bella was just as unhappy living without me as I was without her. I never thought that her love could ever equal mine. I came to realize that all the words that she said were true, my dead heart swelled at the thought. "…well you knew how I feel, I'd rather die than be away from you…", "…the only thing that will hurt me to loose is you…". I would never deny her words again.

Carlisle's voice pulled me back from my reverie,

"Edward, Bella's working tonight. Why don't you go hunting?" his brow furrowed with concern, "It'll be easier for you … And safer." I smiled half heartedly and obeyed, quietly leaving at our non-human speed into the woods giving into my senses with Alice at my heels.

Bella Swan's POV

I stumbled into the house tripping on the rug on my way in. I had called in sick at work and I was anxious to get to the Cullen's house (more like mansion) to talk to Carlisle about my being changed, knowing that Edward would be out hunting tonight with Alice to keep him busy. I snickered at the last thought. I'd asked Alice to keep Edward busy long enough to have all my questions answered by Carlisle before I left.

"Honey, is that you?" My dad's voice came from the living room. A pang went through my body when I remembered that I had to lie to Charlie. I hated lying.

"Hi, dad," I said walking into the kitchen thinking of a plausible reason as to why I was leaving so early. "I uuummm……. I'm leaving early for work tonight." I yelled hoping that he'd buy it. "Someone took their day off early and I was the only one available."

"Sure, hun. Don't stay too late though." I grimaced at his obvious trust in my lie. But what could I say? "Hi dad," I could see that fake smile plastered on my face, "I gotta go over Edward's house to see his family, who are actually vampires, about what will happen to me when they sink their teeth into my neck." I could see the shade of purple his face would turn and shuddered.

"Well, see you later." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as my car roared to life and sped off to the main road.

I quickly parked and ran to the front door. It swung open right before I could make my first knock and Carlisle stepped out making me jump and fall back.

"Oooww," I winced. Why did I always have to be such a klutz on all the wrong days? I could tell that Carlisle was trying to suppress a smile.

"Come in." He said. I brushed myself off and smiled weakly and passed through the door praying not to trip again. Carlisle guided me to the living room which wasn't necessary since I already knew the place by heart. I loved this house. It was like a second home to me. But the gentleman never failed in him.

"So," he trailed off trying to find a casual way to start our conversation. I frowned when I saw the obvious difference between myself and my "second family". If someone were watching, they would have laughed seeing me plop down on the couch and Carlisle move gracefully to the chair across from me and sit quietly. I felt silly and tried my best to smile.

"I wanted to know exactly what happens over the three day period of….. change. What happens to my body? Why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like I'm on fire?" Questions spilled out of my mouth before I could catch myself. I flushed tomato red.

"Well," he grinned, "when I penetrate the skin; the venom goes through your blood stream. Your body will react to it like it would any virus or bacteria and attack it with antibodies or surround it with white blood cells. But because the venom fights back, killing everything alive, creating your burning feeling, more and more white blood cells are made causing you to swell up. The venom then travels to your bones to stop the renewal of blood. Then it hurts to move." I winced. Carlisle frowned in concern. I just shook my head and indicated him to keep going. "Now that it's killed all the white and red blood cells and the renewal system, it stops your heart so there is no more blood flow. The venom then strengthens your senses; sense of smell, hearing, sight. Your strength and speed more than triples, food tastes awful and becomes meaningless. Of course you become very pale because of no blood flow and it also makes it so you're supposed prey finds you more attractive and appealing." I shivered at the thought of killing someone.

"And of course the platelets will stop me from bleeding to death out of my neck." I said trying to add some humor into our conversation.

"Precisely," he grinned. I looked down at my watch and jumped up.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be so late! Thanks so much for the talk. Bye!" I called as I ran out the door and sped towards home, my truck whining in protest as I past the speed limit.

I parked my truck in the driveway and ran upstairs, grabbed my bag of toiletries, threw off my clothes and turned the shower on. I relaxed under the warm water and racked my brain for anything that I had learned about blood. Red and white blood cells only lived to about a week or so, hemoglobin is what makes the red cells red, plasma, a clear straw yellow like liquid that made up most of the blood, platelets were clear and kept you from bleeding to death by forming scabs. It'd be nice not to have anymore of those, I laughed. Scabs tended to make daily appearances because of my cursed clumsiness. But they started to disappear because Edward was back to catch me whenever I fell. I sighed at the thought of his god-like appearance; pale skin, copper hair and beautiful smoldering topaz eyes. How could I be of any value to such beautiful creatures? I sighed again and stepped out of the shower. I pulled on my holey night shirt and sweat pants not bothering to dry my hair and walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I thought back to my conversation with Carlisle, I really wanted Edward to be the one to change me, but the only way that he would agree to that would be if I married him. He didn't seem to understand that that was what my parents did and they ended up divorced. I'd hate for that to happen to me and Edward. My parents were also very much against marrying before the age of 30. _But you love Edward. I know, but what if he decides to leave again? He promised he wouldn't and you could see how hurt he was when you said "no". My parents are going to kill me. Does it matter that much?_


	2. Chapter 2: The voice in your head

**A/N: Hahahahahaha I'm soooooo sorry! lol That part about all the blood was a little more scientific than necessary. Hehe oh well you live. Sorry the last chapter was a little sort. Don't know how this one will turn out in length so bare with me please.  
**

* * *

Edward Cullen's POV

Alice and I were headed home when Alice lapsed into vision mode. A huge grin spread across her face and started jumping up and down clapping her hands and sprinted towards home. I caught up to her and tried to read her thoughts. She shook her head and gave me the cross with her fingers as if to ward me off. "_You are NOT going to get anything out of me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen so don't even try". _She warned through her thoughts. I shrugged and kept on running, curiosity still nagging at the back of my mind.

Alice waved goodbye grinning widely as I turned to go to Bella's house. I could feel the curiosity build up again. What could make Alice so happy that she'd want to keep away from me? All curiosity faded away as Bella's house came into view. I soundlessly ran up the side of the house and through her window. I quietly sat down next to her. She didn't even realize I was there, she seemed deep in thought. Once again it frustrated me that I couldn't read her thoughts, she was the only one immune to my gift.

"Hey," I said breathing in her wonderful scent. She jumped and fell forward. I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. I smiled and hugged her against my body putting our cheeks together. Her heart sped up, "Easy," I cautioned her. I felt her warm blush against my cold cheek. I loved it when she blushed.

"Edward." she breathed, "You scared me." I shifted her onto my lap and smiled at her,

"I know," I chuckled. She smiled nervously at me.

"What took you so long?" she whined trying to cover her uneasiness but it didn't fool me. I took her shoulders and look into her beautiful, deep, chocolate brown eyes trying to figure out what could possibly make her nervous. _Could it possibly be me?_ Dismay painted my mood at the possible thought of being the cause of her unease. She just stared back into my own eyes and gave me that smile again,

"What?"

"Bella, I thought we were past all this evasiveness." I recited from our conversation in Port Angeles a year ago. She laughed, obviously remembering it also. I smiled at the sound. It was like music to my ears.

"Well I've been thinking." I opened my mouth but she held up her hand, "Let me finish. I was thinking about what you asked me a couple months ago…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" I said getting excited.

"Well…. Uuumm….." she looked pleadingly into my eyes and back down at her hands. "I love you and I don't care what my parents say. It doesn't matter because I love you and my parents will have to learn to accept that." I could feel my excitement and love build up inside of my chest. I tilted her chin up so she was facing me and herd her heart race and her cheeks blush crimson. "Yes." She breathed, "I will mar—" I kissed her passionately on her warm lips cutting her off. I could feel her relax in my arms and smile under the kiss. I pulled away and swung her around, laughing together.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest being in the world." I said beaming down on her. She returned the smile with the same amount of force.

"And you, me." She whispered. She tried to hide a yawn without success and smiled ruefully up at me.

"Time for bed," I announced. She quickly got in bed and I wrapped my arms around her feeling her warmth on my body and sighed. "Thank you Bella," I said breathing on her neck. She stiffened in my cold arms and nodded. She understood what was coming next. Slowly I sunk my teeth into her neck. Blood gushed into my mouth. Bella's sweet plasma was like liquid caramel. I could feel the red and white blood cells slide against my tongue and the sticky platelets coming to clog the wound. My god, she tasted good. Even better than the last time, if that was possible. I pulled away when I remembered her rigid body in my arms. I could tell she was fighting the urge to scream. Quickly I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to my house. Sweat dripped from her face, pressing her lips together tightly. Alice and Carlisle met me at the door waiting anxiously for our arrival.

"Carlisle I…" I pleaded desperately.

"Come," he instructed giving me a picture of his and Esme's room. I raced upstairs and lay her down on the bed, still holding tightly to her hand.

"Bella? Bella honey? Its ok, everything's ok now. Carlisle and Alice are here, and I'm here too." I babbled into her now sensitive ears.

"Edward?" she moaned, "Alice?"

"Yes, we're both here." I choked. I could see her struggling to hold the scream building up in her chest,

"Thank you." She breathed opening her eyes.

Bella Swan's POV

I opened my eyes and saw my angel's pain stricken face and reached up to touch it. I hated it when he was in pain because of me, I wasn't worth it. I suddenly remembered that I was at the Cullen's house and had school tomorrow! What about Charlie? Edward's voice broke through my worry,

"It's ok. Jasper has gone to your house to take your truck so it looks like you went to school."

"I'll also leave a note saying that you're sleeping over for now." Alice chimed in. I smiled and tried to relax. I was a vampire, and I was engaged to the love of my life. I smiled again and felt a dark blanket cover me in unconsciousness.

Edward Cullen's POV

I watched as the love of my life riveted in pain on the bed before me. My family had left me alone to give me some privacy while I watched her. _NO! NO! NO! _My mind was screaming in rage, _Leave it be. It's what she wanted, she'll be fine. HOW could you do this to her?! She'll be forever DAMNED! _I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. _No. Stop. _I told myself desperately.

A heart tearing scream, that hurt me more than when I experienced the change myself over a hundred years ago, ripped through my angel's now pale lips sent me careering from control. I ran to the corner of the room and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them to my chest trying to get a hold of myself. _It's only been 5 minutes! You can still save her! No! Don't! _ I leaped like an animal and landed softly at her bed side. Finding the teeth marks quickly and bent down to retrieve the venom.

* * *

**Heehee! Cliffy sorry. I know, I know, this chapter wasn't that much longer but just wait for the next one! K? Oh and note to all fanfic authors... lol I always laughed at all the ending authors notes because the all said review review review and I didn't understand why, BUT NOW I DO!!!!!!!! I also send out an apology to all of those authors who's stories I read and never reviewed but I have to admit that well... I couldn't figure out how... so I had to wait until common sense to come hit me in the head hehe sorry end of boring unneeded info. B-Ella**


	3. Note: Excuses

**Hey everyone sorry haven't updated in a while. But hey being sick really isn't cool and I was never a load out of bed sooo... yea any who I think I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday February the 20th or the next day. Oh and by the way it was my birthday yesterday... (Ugh not fun when guys find ut and want to sing you happy BDay every spare moment)**  



	4. Note: O so sorry

Ok Don't kill me...I know I haven't updated in forever and i promise to have two chapters up by next week or possibly 3 ok? Ok, love you all and special thanx to living in fantasy!!!! Ur awesome and scarily like me :p

xo-Bella-ox


	5. Chapter 3: It's about her

Ok everyone... I am now updating I don't think I did too well on size though but please be happy. I tried. 

Alice Cullen's POV

Fast moving pictures like a fast forwarding movie flashed through my mind. Bella was still in bed holding back screams of pain when Edward's hair suddenly blocked my view. The vision faded to black. I relaxed and tried to float calmly out of my present state but I felt something grab my mind and pull me back. I saw the whole family crowded around the bed in Carlisle and Esme's room. My vision zoomed in slowly throw the circle and to the object of attention. Bella was lying in the bed with countless covers where her small, pasty white face stuck out, slightly bonier than usual. _But… but… she wasn't a vampire._ Tremors went through my body making me shake uncontrollably. I tried desperately to free myself from my vision shooting pain down my spine. I didn't want to see any more. I ran quickly to the bedroom piecing it together on my way. _Edward. _I ripped the door open not caring that it would probably break something and ran head long into the crouching Edward at Bella's bedside.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched and pulled him off.

"No!" he roared, "I…. Need to." He choked out desperately. I scrambled to get a hold of him, of anything to keep him from her. He spun around and faced me, his eyes reflecting the madness within. I wouldn't be able to stop him. With one quick movement he back handed me, sending me shooting across the room. My back slammed against the wall and I lay frozen in shock, my eyes wide and hurt. Recognition flickered across his face as he stood there motionless looking at me in shock.

"I…I...I…Alice I…" Edward staggered and ran to the farthest corner in the room. There he collapsed hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth whispering, "No. No. No…" I sat there silently, slowly taking it all in, eyes wide.

"Alice!" _Jasper._ "Alice! Alice,areyouok?Whathappened?LookatmeAlice. Alice?" I slowly turned my head and looked at him. Then everything started to register quickly. Esme and Carlisle were trying desperately to get a hold of Edward while Rosalie leaned in the door way and Emmett was picking up the broken pieces of door and taking them down stairs.

"Oh my god Jasper! Edward he… Edward!" I turned my attention to Edward with Esme and Carlisle crouching at his side, fruitlessly trying to get Edward to come around and marched over. _He is going to get one hell of a tongue lashing from someone who has a __**high**__ voice when I'm through with him! _

"Edward!!! I cannot _believe_ you just did that! What were you thinking! That she was going to die, become eternally _damned_! Well you know what? She might actually die!" I didn't even wait for it to sink in to his dead head, "And I don't mean walking and talking, moving and shaking like we vampires do!" I definitely had his attention now but he was looking at me with shock in his face but still a bit blank. _My god it's like talking to a 4 year old!_ "My god, Edward! She _wants_ to be like us! It's _her_ life and _she _gets to do what _she _wants to do with it. It's about _her_, not about _you_!" I fumed

"That's just it, I want her to _live_ her li—"

"I want! I want! I want! Well you know what all the rest of us want?! We want her forever, and she wants to stay forever… and you forever. Okay?" _Again with the shocked expression, at least it's not blank any more._

* * *

For all the sick minded people out there tongue lashing is NOT wipping someone with your tongue, it's giving someone a verbal lashing. 

xo-Bella-ox


	6. Note: Important to Readers

I'm sorry I ahven't updated in ………..forever. My parents are fighting and my life has been pretty crappy. Thank you to everyone who has supported me through reviews and alerts and favs it's really incouraging and I'm happy you like my story. It's just really hard for me right now and I **_will_** try to update as soon as I can.

Love you all,

xo-Bella-ox


End file.
